legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |race = • Human (birth) • Unique Vampire |gender = • Male |status = • Inactive: time travel (Soul Reaver era) • Inactive: deceased (pre-Blood Omen era, pre-fatal paradox) • Active (Blood Omen era, post-fatal paradox) |titles = • Guardian of the Pillar of Balance • Leader of the Council • De-facto emperor of Nosgoth • The Scion of Balance (post-fatal paradox) |affiliation = • The Lion Throne • The Circle of Nine • The Council • Kain's Fallen Empire • Kain's Vampire Army (post-fatal paradox) • The Cabal (post-fatal paradox) |item = • His soul |realm = • Material Realm |birthera = • Blood Omen era |birthplace = • Coorhagen |voice = • Simon Templeman |appearances = • • • • • • • }} Kain is the eponymous lead character of the Legacy of Kain series, who serves as the protagonist of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance, and the main antagonist of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. He is the Scion of Balance, and the last Guardian of the Pillar of Balance. Born into the privileged life of nobility, he was transformed into a Vampire by the necromancer Mortanius, and eventually came to embrace his unlife as a gift rather than a curse. Transcending political manipulation and supernatural assailment, Kain would rise to become the de facto monarch of Nosgoth. Upon destroying the corrupted Circle of Nine and claiming the legendary Soul Reaver blade, Kain, as Nosgoth's last surviving Vampire, was presented with a fatal dilemma; sacrifice himself to restore the world, or refuse the sacrifice to topple the Pillars of Nosgoth but ensure the survival of the Vampire race. Resolving to find a means of escaping this rigged destiny, he spurned the former option, instead choosing to rule Nosgoth in its miasmatic state. When his first-born lieutenant, Raziel, transgressed against Kain, Kain reacted violently, ordering Raziel to be cast into the Lake of the Dead. Unbeknownst to Raziel, Kain was dealing one last hand to play against his fate; in executing Raziel and ensuring his unique resurrection, he created a creature with free will. In manipulating Raziel and goading him through the past, he sought to alter history and redraw the map of Nosgoth's destiny, intending to see the Pillars restored and their ownership returned their rightful Vampire inheritors. As of Legacy of Kain: Defiance, he has yet to realize either goal, but bears hope for the future. Biography Pre-Blood Omen era Kain's birth was preceded by the Dark Entity's calculated murder of Ariel and Kain was born as her replacement in the Circle of Guardians. But as Kain took his first breath, he was struck by the Corruption of the Pillars and Nupraptor's psychic attack on the Circle. Kain grew up oblivious of his greater destiny within Nosgoth but as the ambitious nobleman matured, he lived in the shadow of a dying world (and the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis in the First paradox timeline). Blood Omen era Sometime after his thirtieth birthday, Kain traveled to Ziegsturhl (presumably fleeing the plague in his home town of Coorhagen), but he was unable to secure a place to stay for the night, as a Tavern Keeper threw him out of a bar. Immediately upon exiting, Kain was ambushed by a gang of brigands and killed, impaled on his assassin's sword. Kain awoke in the Underworld still transfixed by his enemy's blade, where the Necromancer Mortanius offered Kain a chance for vengeance; Kain recklessly accepted the offer without a second thought and awoke in his tomb in his Mausoleum as a Vampire four days after his death (unbeknownst to Kain, Mortanius had actually used the legendary Heart of Darkness to revive Kain as a Vampire and had hidden the artifact inside Kain's body - likely replacing Kain's damaged heart - under the belief that he was creating the Vampire Champion/Scion of Balance of Vampire prophecy) . At first Kain sought revenge(along with a cure for his curse) and hunted his murderers down from the Cemetery back to Ziegsturhl, where he found and killed the gang, sating himself on their blood. But Mortanius warned Kain that the brigands were sent by someone within the circle and told him to seek the Pillars. When Kain arrived at the Pillars, he found the Spirit of Ariel, bound to the Pillars by their corruption, who promised Nosgoth would be restored and Kain would find "release" once all of the guardians in turn were killed and their Pillar Tokens returned; restoring each pillar in turn (starting with the source of the corruption - Mind Guardian Nupraptor ). Kain thus began his quest as the 'scourge of the circle' . Seeking to eliminate Mind Guardian Nupraptor, Kain travelled to Nupraptor's Retreat, above Vasserbunde and confronted the mentalist, still deep in his grief. Malek appeared to defend him, but Nupraptor dismissed the Paladin (angry at Malek's failure to act to defend Ariel ) and accepted his fate. After a battle (see Nupraptor (boss)), Kain was able to decapitate Nupraptor and take his pillar token (his head), back to the Pillars, restoring the Pillar of the Mind. Kain next targeted Conflict Guardian and protector of the Circle, former Sarafan leader Malek, travelling to Malek's Bastion in snowy mountains. Kain found little respite (or indeed blood) in the harsh environment and after a brief conflict with Malek (see Malek (boss)), the paladin unleashed an impenetrable spell and Kain was forced to retreat. Seeking a way to defeat Malek, Kain followed Ariel's direction to find the Oracle of Nosgoth in the Oracle's Caves. The Oracle (after hinting several times about Ottmar, Willendorf and the Legions of the Nemesis) finally told Kain that the only person ever to defeat Malek in battle was the Vampire Vorador. Utilising the Oracle's suggestion of following the Ignis Fatuus through the Termogent Forest Swamp, Kain found himself in Vorador's Mansion and was able to meet the Vampire himself, who advised Kain "not to meddle in the affairs of men" but also gave him a signet ring to summon him if he required aid. Upon leaving the dark canopies of the forest, Kain was able to spot the dome of energy spewing from Dark Eden and sensing guardians involvement, he travelled there and found that the guardians of Nature, Energy and States (Bane, Dejoule and Anarcrothe respectively) had combined their powers to create hideous mutations of nature. After Kain showed himself, Anarcrothe summoned Malek and fled, but in retaliation Kain used the signet ring to summon Vorador, who happily fought his old enemy again. As Bane and Dejoule attempted to escape, Kain fought the two outside the fortress (see Bane and Dejoule) and Kain was able to kill the two gaining their pillar tokens (Bane's Antler Headdress and Dejoule's Insulating Cloak respectively), returning inside he found Vorador had killed Malek, and Kain took his Pillar Token (Malek's Helmet), along with the others to restore the pillars of Nature, Energy and Conflict. Next Kain travelled to Avernus to confront the Guardian of Dimension, Lady Azimuth the planar; Kain found the city ablaze and under attack by Demons summoned from other dimensions (by Azimuth) and entering the Cathedral he found it split into three 'dimensions'. Traversing the Cathedral he found and claimed the legendary Soul Reaver blade (and also uncovered his first hints as to the parties responsible for the Corruption). When he confronted Azimuth she was felled by a single blow of the Soul Reaver and Kain recovered from her possession a small portable time streaming device (which Azimuth had been intending to use to summon demons from other times, as well as dimensions). Kain returned Azimuth's Third Eye to the pillars and the Pillar of Dimension was restored. Ariel soon diverted Kain's attentions to the Legions of the Nemesis and the plight of Ottmar, King of Willendorf who, in grief for his daughter's lost soul, had sent his army (the last army capable of stopping the Nemesis) out to search for the being responsible for the Princess' situation - Elzevir the Dollmaker. Travelling to his Mansion, Kain killed Elzevir and returned the doll containing the Princess' Soul to Ottmar. Offered the kingdom of Willendorf, Kain refused and asked only that Ottmar rally his troops to defend Nosgoth against the Legions of the Nemesis. In the hopeless Battle of the Last Stand, Ottmar was killed and the Army of Hope defeated. Kain, however, was able to escape the battle when the Time Streaming Device activated, propelling him fifty years into Nosgoth's past. Finding himself in a time where the tyrant known as the Nemesis was still the benevolent boy-king William the Just, Kain travelled to William's Keep to attempt to assassinate him and change history, preventing the rise of the Nemesis. As he moved through the keep, Kain overheard a conversation between William and Time Guardian Moebius; who gave William a shipment of weapons and encouraged him to strike out against his enemies (Moebius also warned William of a "Vampire assassin"). Soon after Kain was able to approach and battle William, who was unexpectedly armed with a Soul Reaver of his own. As the two battled, Kain was able to overwhelm William, breaking his Soul Reaver and succeeding in changing history (from the First to Second Paradox timelines). As William's guards rushed into the room, Kain recovered another Time Streaming Device from William's corpse and it activated, sending Kain back to the present. Kain emerged in the ruined Keep and, when he was assailed by Mercenaries, realized something was wrong. Following shouting noises and the scent of blood, Kain found that Moebius (who Kain now recognized as the Oracle of Nosgoth) had manipulated him all along and taken advantage of the fear generated by Kain's assassination of William to build his own Mercenary Army dedicated to the extermination of the Vampires. As Kain arrived at the scene, the last of the era's vampires, Vorador, was guillotined before a bloodthirsty mob, with Moebius identifying Kain as the last Vampire in Nosgoth. Kain fought off the mob and battled Moebius himself, eventually managing to get the timestreamer to admit to altering history by creating the Nemesis. Moebius ominously warned that he had seen Kain's destiny, and that the Vampire was doomed to die; unconcerned, Kain calmly replied, "But I am dead, as are you," before beheading the Time Streamer and taking his Hourglass to restore the pillar of time. Summoned by Mortanius, Kain returned to the Pillars and witnessed a confrontation between the last guardians; Death Guardian Mortanius and States Guardian Anarcrothe, in which it was revealed that it was Mortanius who ordered Kain's death (to bring him back as a Vampire). Mortanius killed Anarcrothe and Kain confronted the necromancer, battling him until when defeated, Mortanius' flesh was fully taken over and Transformed by the Dark Entity (who, in possession of Mortanius, had murdered Ariel and was responsible for the Corruption of the Pillars). Kain battled and apparently defeated the Dark Entity. But as he collected Anarcrothe's Scales and Mortanius' Death Orb to restore their pillars, he realized that the Balance Pillar was still corrupted and Ariel revealed to him that he was the Balance Guardian; born to replace her in the circle and instantly corrupted by Nupraptor's madness. Ariel presented Kain with a Fateful Decision: Sacrifice himself to restore Nosgoth, but exterminate the Vampire race; or refuse the sacrifice, and seal Nosgoth's damnation. Repulsed by the manipulations of the guardians and determined to find another way out, Kain chose to damn Nosgoth and the Pillars Collapsed. Kain concluded with the epiphany that Vorador was right all along: that vampirism is not a curse but a blessing, and Vampires are dark gods who serve to thin the human herd. Post-Blood Omen era In the centuries following the destruction of the pillars, Kain sought to gain control of Nosgoth, but found that he did not (yet) possess the means to raise his own vampires. At some point Kain met and allied with the mysteriously revived Vorador (an event that still remains unexplained) who was able to create vampires and provide Kain with an army. By two centuries after the collapse of the pillars, Kain's army had begun it's path of conquest leaving their headquarters and taking the Pillars, Ziegsturhl, Freeport and Provance in quick succession. As the army travelled towards Meridian, the Sarafan Order rallied to defend the city. Kain's army met with the Sarafan Order in the battle of Meridian, where an ambush arranged by Kain's lieutenant Sebastian (and the 'desertion' of others) cost Kain's force heavily. Kain's army was defeated and Kain himself was locked in combat with the Sarafan Lord, unable to use the power of the Soul Reaver (because of the Sarafan Lord's use of the Nexus Stone) the Sarafan Lord defeated Kain, knocking him off a cliff to his apparent demise. The Sarafan Lord, confident of Kain's death, claimed the Soul Reaver for himself. But (not for the first or last time) Kain was not dead; his unconscious body was recovered by agents working for Vorador and with the "barest thread of life" remaining they set about "nurturing" * it. Nevertheless, it would take two centuries before Kain was recovered enough to be conscious again. In the meantime, the Sarafan Order (who had recruited some of Kain's former lieutenants) conquered Nosgoth and set upon a purge to eliminate the vampires of the land, succeeding in reducing the vampire population to a small resistance movement, the Cabal, based in Meridian, while also using their Glyph magic to incite an industrial revolution and imposing harsh martial law upon the humans. Blood Omen 2 era Two hundred years after the battle of Meridian, the Cabal chose (perhaps through necessity) to revive Kain, who awakened with little of his former power and little memory of what occurred before his awakening. Upon awakening, he first met Umah who took him to feed and then sought to re-train Kain to recover some of his abilities; many of which had been 'lost' in his long slumber. As Umah tried to take Kain to Sanctuary to meet the leader of the Cabal in the Lower City, they were spotted by a Glyph Guard, who raised a Ward Gate, separating the pair. Umah instructed Kain to follow a trail of Cabal contacts (starting with a meeting at the Grand Hotel) to discover the whereabouts of Sanctuary before running off to deal with the Sarafan guard. As Kain made his way through the Slums and the Smuggler's Den meeting Cabal agents, he was being followed by Faustus, a former legionnaire in Kain's army turned traitor and as Kain neared the Smuggler's Tunnel entrance to the Lower City, Faustus confronted him. Kain was easily able to kill the traitor vampire and gain entry to the Lower City where Umah again told him to follow a trail of Cabal agents to Sanctuary (before leaving on her own mission to the Industrial Quarter). Following the directions of the Cabal Contacts (and briefly meeting, but not identifying, Sebastian) Kain finally reached Sanctuary, hidden under the Blue Lady Curios shop, where he found that Vorador was "the leader" in charge of the Cabal; and also learnt of the dire situation facing the vampire race. Before Kain and Vorador could discuss much (beyond the death of the Sarafan Lord being a major objective), an injured Cabal Vampire burst in and announced that Umah had been discovered some vital information in the Industrial Quarter, but had been captured by the Sarafan and taken to the Sarafan Keep, facing a public execution. On the advice of Vorador, Kain travelled to the Upper City, seeking to meet with the Bishop of Meridian who knew a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep, but as Kain entered the Upper City he was confronted by Marcus who used his Dark Gift Charm to discover Kain's goals. Kain was forced to chase Marcus across the Upper City to reach the Bishop, eventually killing Marcus and discovering the Bishop's information. Using the secret entrance, Kain was able to infiltrate the Sarafan Keep and rescue Umah. Back at Sanctuary she revealed to Vorador that the Sarafan were using the Nexus Stone in the Industrial Quarter. Finally learning of the power of the Nexus Stone (and how it had aided his defeat at the Battle of Meridian) Kain resolved to steal the stone and he travelled to the Industrial Quarter. In the Main Factory, Kain found the Nexus Stone and killing it's guard Sebastian, he was able to recover the artefact. But Sebastian's dying words warned Kain of a Device buried beneath Meridian that would spell the doom of both the vampires and the humans. Unable to assist him, Vorador sent Kain into the Canyons to find The Seer. The Seer was initially reluctant to help Kain, but eventually she teleported him to the Device. As Kain entered he was greeted by a monstrous devolved and imprisoned Beast who told him that the only way to destroy the Device was to find the being that created it - The Builder. Kain visited the 'timeless' Eternal Prison and met the Builder who told Kain that the creature at it's heart, The Mass, could be killed by the blood of the ancient Elder Races -his blood. The Builder also affirmed that the Ancient Hylden could not complete the Device because they needed a network; realising that Meridian's Glyph Magic system had provided just such a network, Kain killed the Builder and drank his blood at his own request. (He also had to kill Magnus to escape the Prison). As Kain returned the Beast warned him that the Hylden, who long ago had been banished to a Demon Realm, were attempting to return to Nosgoth; these creatures ruled Nosgoth using the Sarafan as a cover; and their leader, the Sarafan Lord was in fact a Hylden General. Descending into the Device, Kain was able to use the Builder's blood to poison the Mass and destroy the Device and when he returned he found that the Beast had regained his true form; that of Janos Audron. Returning to Sanctuary, Janos urged Vorador that they had to mount a final assault to prevent a full scale Hylden invasion using the Hylden Gate. Unable to teleport through a Hylden "magic shield," Janos sent Kain to the Wharves accompanied by Umah, to board a ship bound for the Hylden City. As Kain and Umah arrived in the Wharves however, Umah voiced her doubts over Kain's potential empire and stole the Nexus Stone. Outraged, Kain pursued and finally killed Umah for her betrayal; taking back the Nexus Stone and travelling alone to the Hylden City. Once at the Hylden City, Kain was able to deactivate the Shield Generator allowing Janos and Vorador to teleport in and, as an argument developed between Vorador and Kain regarding Umah's fate, the Sarafan Lord attacked, hitting Janos and Vorador with Reaver Bolts and forcing Kain to face him alone. When Kain reached the Hylden Gate he confronted the Sarafan Lord and finding himself unable to send the Hylden general back into the Demon Realm, he decided to drop the Nexus Stone into the gate; giving up his protection against the Soul Reaver, but ensuring that the Hylden Gate would be closed and all Hylden in the Material Realm would perish. Kain continued to fight the Sarafan Lord as the structure collapsed and some timely intervention by Janos allowed Kain to recover the Soul Reaver (but at the cost of Janos himself, who was dropped through the Hylden Gate). Finally in possession of the legendary blade once again, Kain was easily able to dispatch the Sarafan Lord and as the Hylden Gate exploded, killing all of the Hylden, Kain contemplated Umah's distrust and his plans for his empire. Post-Blood Omen 2 era A century later (five centuries after the collapse of the pillars) Kain finally discovered a way of raising Vampires himself; by snaring a soul and using it to reanimate their corpse (a method apparently based on Kain's own resurrection at the hands of Mortanius). Kain personally raised six vampire lieutenants (in order Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah) from the corpses of six sanctified Sarafan priests, thus giving rise to a new generation of vampires. As each of his vampire sons raised their own vampires, the Vampire Clans of Nosgoth (Razielim, Turelim, Dumahim, Rahabim, Zephonim and Melchahim) were formed and from them, Kain had an army with which to conquer Nosgoth. Within a few centuries, humanity was "thoroughly domesticated" and Kain's Empire was established, with Kain as the ruler of all Nosgoth. Using slaves, Kain began several large construction projects: building an appropriate shrine to their "new age" around the pillars, the new Sanctuary of the Clans becoming the Council's meeting chamber and Kain's throne room (with the corrupted stub of the balance pillar as his throne); and constructing large furnaces and Smokestacks to blot out the poisonous sunlight with smoke, a fitting atmosphere for their new age. As time passed, Kain and his history passed into legend with the immortal emperor ascending into a god-like status, deified amongst the lesser vampires, with few in Nosgoth aware of his origins as a human. As their powers increased however, Kain and his vampire sons became increasingly withdrawn from Nosgothic life, viewing the affairs of the lesser vampires and men as "trivial". Over time, several humans took to worshiping the vampires, while vampire hunters were kept around to entertain and challenge the fledglings. Over the centuries, Kain and his vampire sons evolved many (unspecified) abilities, with Kain always evolving first. One fateful day however, roughly a millennium after he was raised, Raziel entered the "state of change" before Kain, emerging with a new gift - a set of bat-like wings. Apparently jealous (but in reality recognizing the signs of vampire prophecy and sensing an opportunity to alter his fate), Kain personally ripped the bones out of Raziel's wings and ordered his execution, overseeing as Turel and Dumah committed the act - throwing Raziel into the Abyss. After Raziel's execution Kain, retreated even further from Nosgothic life, making himself known only when "he saw fit" while awaiting the return of Raziel (though he may have used the Chronoplast to 'skip to' Raziel's return). For the next five centuries, Kain's kingdom would descend further into chaos, with the land "racked with cataclysms" and turned into a wasteland; and the vampire clans themselves devolving into various beasts. Soul Reaver era Five Centuries after his execution (and two thousand years since the collapse of the pillars), when Raziel returned to Nosgoth's Material Realm as a wraith and (after defeating his brother Melchiah and gaining the Phase Through Gates ability) was able to enter the Sanctuary of the Clans. Here he found Kain, apparently waiting for him. The two argued over Kain's choices and the fate of the Razielim Clan. After a brief battle (see Kain (SR1 first encounter)) Kain, apparently angered, drew the Soul Reaver against Raziel and prepared to strike him down. The blade, which was believed indestructible, shattered (because it was unable to consume it's own soul), sending Raziel to the Spectral Realm and gifting him with the Wraith Blade. Strangely satisfied and expecting this outcome, Kain retreated to the Chronoplast. Kain next awaited Raziel in the Chronoplast and after sensing Kain's presence, Raziel entered the Oracle's Caves and found the entrance to the time streaming complex. After once again arguing (over time, destiny and the Tomb of the Sarafan) Raziel and Kain battled while Kain set the Chronoplast's controls (see Kain (SR1 second encounter)), and Kain retreated through a Time Portal into Nosgoth's past with Raziel in hot pursuit. Time Travel (''Soul Reaver 2'') When Kain emerged (presumably at the Chronoplast) in the Pre-Blood Omen era, on the very day of Ariel's murder at the hands of the Dark Entity, he headed to the Pillars to await Raziel (whether or not the Chronoplast sent him directly to the Pillars in that time is unknown), momentarily unaware that Raziel had been diverted by Moebius to a Time Streaming Chamber in the Sarafan Stronghold. When Raziel arrived at the Pillars, Kain was once again waiting for him and, after warning Raziel about Moebius, Kain began a speech describing the events surrounding his birth and his later decision, explaining that his choice, which he regarded as a "two sided coin," was rigged by Moebius and neither his sacrifice nor his refusal would solve things properly; as Kain spoke, Raziel was able to witness the Corruption of the Pillars first hand. Kain finished by wholeheartedly agreeing with Raziel's assessment that the Pillars were vital and must be restored, revealing that he was seeking the "edge of the coin" - a third way out of his dilemma - that was apparently hidden in Raziel's presence there. Intrigued by his words, Raziel allowed Kain to teleport away; encouraged by him to discover Nosgoth's secrets for himself. Kain's next move was critical - he travelled to the Sarafan Stronghold again to await Raziel, knowing full well that he was destined to die at their next meeting. When Raziel arrived in William's Chapel, he found Kain awaiting him with the (recently restored) Soul Reaver blade. This time, Kain described to Raziel the nature of History and Destiny; how history could not be altered, unless one could take advantage of two Soul Reavers meeting to produce a Soul Reaver Paradox (as illustrated in Kain's murder of William the Just, which ignited the Second timeline). Kain gave Raziel the Soul Reaver, causing the Wraith Blade to manifest. Realizing he had the power to kill Kain, Raziel threatened him with the conjoined Soul Reavers and Kain confessed that he was destined to die there. With the "pull of history" (and the Wraith Blade) forcing Raziel's hand to strike at Kain, Kain desperately appealed to Raziel to prove his free will and prevent them both from becoming "pawns of history". Succeeding in diverting the blade, Raziel managed to spare Kain; changing history and creating the Third timeline. Kain congratulated him and again urged him to discover his own truths about his destiny, before teleporting away. Apparently "biding his time" before his final move, Kain (again suspected of using the Chronoplast) crossed history to follow Raziel to the Post-Blood Omen era, meeting him outside the collapsed facade of Janos' Mountain Retreat. Pleased with Raziel's progress, Kain warned him of the forces that, "regardless of Raziel's sentiments", would be gathered against them and cautioned him not to become too overconfident and ignite a paradox that history could not accommodate (a situation that would result in the 'expulsion' of the "irritant"). Kain once again teleported away. Planning a last dramatic alteration of history, Kain traveled in time again, arriving in the Sarafan era; and as both Vorador and Raziel performed dramatic attacks on the Sarafan Stronghold (ultimately killing six Pillar Guardians and six Sarafan Inquisitors respectively), Kain also infiltrated the stronghold and made his way to the Chapter House (Ouroboros room). As Raziel killed his former human Sarafan Inquisitor self and the Wraith Blade turned the Reaver on him, Kain emerged, urging Raziel to "give in to it". With Raziel's strength failing, a moment of temporal distortion was generated when his soul existed paradoxically both inside and outside the blade, and it was in this moment that Kain was able to wrench the Reaver from Raziel's body, saving Raziel and changing history; igniting the Fourth timeline. With Kain forming new memories (of the events of ''Blood Omen 2'' - see 'Post-Blood Omen era' and 'Blood Omen 2 era' above), he realized that he had completely underestimated one of the major forces behind the corruption; the Hylden. Understanding the role Janos' revival had in the Hylden's escape, Kain tried to warn Raziel that Janos must not be raised, but as Raziel's weakened state shifted him to the Spectral Realm, Kain's warning was lost. Kain collected the vacant Reaver blade and began his search for Raziel . Time Travel (''Defiance'' ) Unable to find Raziel, Kain returned to the Sarafan era (returning some years after the climax of'' Soul Reaver 2''). Infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold, Kain sought Moebius and information about the whereabouts of Raziel. Unfortunately when Kain found and confronted Moebius, Moebius gained the upper hand; using his staff against Kain, to temporarily 'disable' him and allowing Moebius to taunt Kain's motivations; (his "messianic delusions" as the Scion of Balance). Hinting at a larger, more enigmatic role for Raziel than Kain knew, Moebius, somewhat insultingly, left Kain armed with the Reaver and left; apparently not expecting to divert the vampire for long. Eager to continue their conversation, Kain pursued Moebius through the stronghold to the tower, this time, it was Kain who set the agenda; using TK to rip away Moebius' staff , and interrogating Moebius about Raziel's location. Moebius chided Kain for his "pathetic" manipulations and as they discussed Raziel's 'true nature' and his free will, Moebius revealed that whatever his choice, Raziel would kill Kain. Offering Kain proof, Moebius sent Kain "west of the Pillars", where he would find a "testament written in stone". Following Moebius' directions, Kain arrived at the Pillars and to the west he found a vista overlooking a lake (probably the Lake of Tears); completing a sufficient amount of the Balance Emblem, he was able to clear the mists surrounding the lake revealing the ancient Vampire Citadel at its center. Arriving in the Citadel, seeking not only information about Raziel's destiny but also his own as Scion of Balance, Kain discovered a mural depicting the dual-nature of the ancient prophecies; that there were in fact, not one, but two champions; one Hylden and one Vampire, that would battle to decide the fate of Nosgoth. Exploring the Citadel further (and finding information on the motivations and Moebius and Mortanius in the ancient Human Guardians Revolt), Kain was able to open the inner sanctum of the Citadel and inside he discovered the 'Oracle of the Ancient Vampires' (actually the voice of the unseen Elder God), who finally gave Kain the information on Raziel he desired; revealing that Raziel (as Kain feared) had found the corpse of Janos Audron and, set on reviving the Ancient Vampire, Raziel had travelled to Avernus (in the Blood Omen era) seeking to recover the Heart of Darkness. Realizing what this meant, Kain accepted the Oracle's help and was sent through a portal to the Blood Omen era to stop Raziel. The Oracle left Kain with the warning that Raziel viewed Kain as his enemy, though Kain did not consider Raziel to be his enemy. Arriving at Avernus Cathedral, Kain met Raziel and attempted to persuade him not to revive Janos; but with Raziel having learnt that Mortanius hid the Heart of Darkness inside Kain, believing himself to be the Hylden Champion - seeing Kain as the Vampire Champion - and with the Hylden fuelling his anger, the meeting was turned into a battle. In this vicious grudge match, Raziel's soul began to be absorbed into the Reaver and in desperation he used his bare claws to rip the Heart of Darkness from Kain's chest and before blasting him through a portal to Kain's apparent death. (see also Raziel (Defiance boss) and Kain (Defiance boss)). However, not for the first time, Kain was not dead; he awoke in the Demon Realm, minus the Heart of Darkness and was assailed by several Demons. Fighting off the 'demonic hordes', Kain was able to re-enter the portal, emerging in the Material Realm in Turel's Pit. Sensing the 'pull of the Spirit Forge' (from Raziel's activation of it), Kain returned to the Vampire Citadel and discovered, in the Spirit Forge, a recently resurrected Moebius. Surprising the timestreamer, who had believed Kain dead, Kain once again killed Moebius; sending him to the Spectral Realm to where Raziel himself repeated Kain's actions, sending Moebius' soul to the Wheel of Fate to feed the Elder God. Realising his true destiny (as both ''champions and secondary to the Scion of Balance), Raziel possessed Moebius' corpse to re-enter the Material Realm, tricking Kain into impaling him with the Reaver. Raziel manifested fully, and finally pledging his allegiance to Kain, Raziel sacrificed himself to the Reaver ; creating the Soul Reaver for the first time; but also ensuring that he dispersed the (Wraith Blade) Spirit Reaver into Kain; purifying him of all corruption, healing him of all injuries and allowing him to see "the true enemy" - The Elder God. Kain briefly battled the Elder God (''see also Elder God (boss)), forcing him to "burrow deep", before teleporting out of the Spirit Forge and reflecting on how Raziel's sacrifice had finally given him hope. Character Development Appearance Personality Powers Etymology Notes Despite being a playable section, Kain cannot escape his death in ''Blood Omen''; the brigands attacking him will continue to spawn and all of Ziegsturhl's exits are blocked. Kain's Human Death was originally planned to be shown in a video, but this was cut and changed to a playable section; images of the video do exist depicting Kain with blode hair as a human rather than the black hair shown in the finished game. Given Kain's intimate knowledge of the Iron Sword when he first picks it up, it is possible that the Iron Sword was intended to be Kain's own sword and not that of his assassins. Given Vampires quick healing capabilities, it seems odd that the Cabal in'' Blood Omen 2'' took two hundred years to sufficiently heal Kain enough to revive him. Since many members of the Cabal (including Vorador and Umah) show evident mistrust of Kain, it may be that Kain's revival was a 'last resort' and the Cabal fearing his ambitions did not want to revive Kain. Many fans believe that after the events of ''Blood Omen 2'', Kain would have (as Umah feared) hunted down the remains of the Cabal - seeing them as a threat - before beginning to raise his own empire; this would also fix the continuity between ''Blood Omen'' and ''Soul Reaver'' , with Kain as the last vampire. It may possible however, that Kain allowed Vorador and his vampires to survive in some form into his empire. At the climax of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver '', Kain claims to have 'stolen into' the Chronoplast centuries earlier (though he doesn't specify exactly when, it could presumably be at any time after the end of [[Blood Omen|''Blood Omen]] until Raziel's return) this is probably how Kain learnt of Ancient Vampire history and prophecy and his own and Raziel's destinies. The'' Legacy of Kain: Defiance Comic'' also suggests this possibility. Kain seems to survive largely unchanged in the centuries following Raziel's execution, though his empire greatly devolves - this may be due to the 'proportion' of Kain's Soul inherited by their resurrections (Kain supposedly breathed part of his soul into the corpse to snare souls) as those with the greatest proportion (Kain and Raziel) retain most of their humanoid appearance (with the exception of Turel's appearance in ''Defiance'', though he was intended to be humanoid in his deleted ''Soul Reaver'' appearance). On the other hand, Kain could have used time travel to 'skip to' Raziel's return; Indeed as Kain is an antagonist in ''Soul Reaver'' and ''Soul Reaver 2'', we cannot be sure of large passages of his journey, though he would seem to use time travel to follow Raziel . A Beast Mode Kain was depicted in concept art for'' The Dark Prophecy. Kain was originally to have died in [[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver|''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]], but the final section of the game was cut due to timing and budgetary constraints. Originally after the battle at the Chronoplast , Raziel would have gained a 'partial victory' over Kain, gaining the Shift at Will Ability. Later Raziel would have met Kain in a third boss encounter at Kain's Mountain Retreat, where Raziel would have defeated and killed Kain with the aid of the Ariel Reaver, taking his soul into the Wraith Blade to create the all powerful Amplified (Kain) Reaver. Similarly ''Soul Reaver 2'' demonstrates that in the second paradox (and maybe previous timelines) Kain meets his end at Raziel's hand in the Sarafan Stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era, when "history and destiny collide". The resurrection of Vorador was planned to have featured in ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'', but was ultimately cut from that game. Although the parties responsible were not confirmed, many fans believe it was (the Elder) Kain who raised the ancient vampire. Kain's habit of impaling his victims with the Soul Reaver mirrors the very same execution method used by the real life Vlad Tepes Dracula (AKA Vlad the Impaler), who would execute his enemies by impaling them on a spear or other sharp object. Kain shares his name with the biblical Cain, who was said to be the first of murderers and who killed his brother Abel out of jealousy, which brought about the concept of murder throughout the world. Given how Kain played a role in Raziel's death (though the reasons are left largely ambigious), this appears to be fitting. Gallery BO1-HumanKainSprite.PNG|Human Kain Sprite in Blood Omen BO1-Vampire Kain Sprite - Iron Armor.PNG|Vampire Kain Sprite with Iron Armor and Sword BO1-Iron Armor-Sword.PNG|Fledgling Vampire Kain (BO1) Weapons IronArmour.jpg|Kain in Iron Armor (BO1) Weapons BoneArmour.jpg|Kain in Bone Armor (BO1) Weapons FleshArmour.jpg|Kain in Flesh Armor (BO1) Weapons ChaosArmour.jpg|Kain in Chaos Armor (BO1) Weapons WraithArmour.jpg|Kain in Wraith Armor (BO1) BO2-Kain-Closeup-Intro-HQ.png|Kain in Blood Omen 2 intro Iron Armor (Blood Omen 2).jpg|Kain in Iron Armor (BO2) Kain-OneShoulder.jpg|Kain in 'One Shoulder' attire (BO2) BO2-Kain-Golden Pads.png|Kain in 'Golden Pads' attire (BO2) RedHood.png|Kain in 'Red Hood' attire (BO2) BO2-Costume-SpikyShoulder.png|Kain in 'Spiky' attire (BO2) BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-Epilogue-Kain.PNG|Kain after defeating the Sarafan Lord (BO2) King Kain.jpg|Kain in the Sanctuary of the Clans (SR1) SR1-Kain-Sanctuary of the Clans.png|Kain in the Sanctuary of the Clans (SR1) SR2-intro-Kain.png|Kain at the Chronoplast (SR2) Kain-Defiance.jpg|Kain in Defiance Kain.jpg|Full Defiance Kain model Boss-Kain-Def.jpg|Kain in Avernus (Def) image:ScionOfBalance.jpg|The Scion of Balance(Kain) presented as an Ancient Kain-RS.jpg|Post Blood Omen 2 Kain concept (The Dark Prophecy) Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Vorgeschichte * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance Non-canonical * Tomb Raider: Legend (depicted only) * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (depicted only) * Tomb Raider: Underworld (depicted only) * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (Raziel and Kain Character Pack) See also * Kain at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References to be added Category:Blood Omen characters Category:Soul Reaver characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 characters Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Defiance characters Category:Soul Reaver comic characters Category:Defiance comic characters Category:Vorgeschichte characters